Let us live forever in Memory
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: SIDE STORY TO ACCIDENTALLY IN SHIKIGAMI LAND You know all about Renji,you know all about Lita,but do you know about Juniya?This explains how she died and why she has a disliking to fire.In honor of my friends mother.May she rest in peace


**I must sound evil for doing this but since "Accidentally in Shikigami Land"is my most popular story,i want to tell to tell how Juniya ,unlike most Pluses, was able to be with her family member(s) in death.**

**Juniya Yuhei was once a girl living in the Tokyo of had a mother, father and a baby brother,who she loved more then anything else in the world. Everything was going fine in her life until her father,a once-successful business man, lost his same day,he lost his wife to an incurable illness now known as cancer**

**Then weeks later,the drunk,self-tormented man had an unexpected emotion attack,which he took out on his infant son and a 7 year old Juniya..**

"You idiot girl!" Juniya was slammed against the shoulder hit that icky decoration that looked like a large spike,which entered her shoulder and she fell to her knees. Her shoulder was bleeding. She looked up

Staring down at her,hatered replacing the kindness she always saw in his eyes was her father. "Daddy, Why are you hurting me?" the little girl asked.

Kino was father wasn't listening as he began to hit her with a broken chair leg,"I know how to finish you !" he sounded like a maniac as he stopped hitting the poor girl to leave the room for something.

Juniya weakly got to her feet as her father returned holding a can of gasoline and a book of matches."You and that brat will die in fire!" The man cried as the little girl realized what he was there,Kino was upstairs,and she was here.

How could she get to him in time?

"Burn,Bitch!"The man uncapped the gasoline can and began tossing it around.

He struck a match, which struck immediately

He dropped it,and the house began to burn. "Die!" The man cackled as he vanished into the smoke.

Her vision blurred. Was she dying?

Kino's cries snapped her back

She was still alive.

Kino was crying

Coughing, Juniya ripped off her kimono sleeve and forced herself to move towards the stairs

Kino was crying.

"Kino,I'm coming!"She cried above the roar of the flames.

Juniya made her way to the room where the flames had already fire in here burned her bare legs,clad only in strips of her burned didn't care she was hurt

Her first priority was Kino.

He lay in the crib, half of his face terribly burned from the orange-red flames licking the side. "Shhhh "Juniya lifted him from the crib and held him as he sobbed,"Sh..Kino,I'm here.I'm not leaving"

The flames surrounding them grew higher until they were surrounded.

_On October 5th 1925 in Tokyo Japan at 6:40 PM, two charred corpses,one a little girl and the other an infant were found in the burned debris of the Yuhei residence. They were Juniya and Kino Yuhei,the children of former C.E.O Jio accident was considered arson and if anyone has information,please come forward and call….._

_**October 5**__**th**_** 1925-Tokyo Memorial Cemetery-6:40PM**

The old man shuffled to the grave as he did every year,this very date,and this very time. It had been a 60 year tradition to him,since that day.

"Juniya?Kino?Its me"He said in a low,timeworn tone,"Dad"

No looked at the polished gravestone

"I'm so sorry, now,I hope you two are happy and together."

"If you hear me,I hope you forgive me.I've lived 60 years with this sin."

As the old man said those words,a girl in a black hakama with a sword appeared. She weakly smiled and reached out and touched his arm. "I forgive you Daddy" she whispered.

The man apparently heard her,because he smiled"Thank you,baby.." He whispered back.

As he left,the girl stepped in front of the gravestone and let her small hand run over it

_Juniya and Kino Yuhei_

_November 7th 1918__-October 5__th__1925_

_December 16 1922-October 5__th__ 1925_

"_May they live forever in us" _

Reading the stone, Juniya Yuhei smiled. "Just don't forget and we'll live forever" She whispered as she left the stone and the graveyard behind.

**This is in honor of my friend's mother. She passed away over the summer from a collapsed lung that had been bothering her for a long time.**

**Please pray for my friend if possible.**

**She and her family needs it**


End file.
